


A Different Life

by Fandom_Writer_31



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Writer_31/pseuds/Fandom_Writer_31
Summary: Ash accepted the fact that the world was cruel and that people would always take advantage of him. But when he meets a woman who shows him nothing but kindness and compassion, he rethinks his view on people. When the woman offers him a way out of his current situation, he thinks it's almost too good to be true until he learns who she truly is. Will he take her offer to get out? And why does this woman look so much like him?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Original Character(s), Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca/Natasha Kalsavina, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. An Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading the side story Private Opinion. More of a 'what if' scenario that someone would have stepped in earlier to help Ash.

Ash walked, well, more like stumbled, along the alleyways of New York. The last man who had raped him enjoyed seeing the thirteen-year-old in pain and didn’t care how hard or fast he went. His hole was torn pretty bad and Ash could feel the blood trickling down between his legs. He had to find a place to rest for the night and treat his wounds. Ash tripped, pressing against the wall to keep himself upright. He took a few deep breaths to keep himself up, but he soon found himself on the ground. Thunder rumbled in the sky and Ash cursed his luck. Of course, it would start to rain soon. He knew he had to get moving soon to avoid getting rained on, but his body and mind were telling him two different things. His mind telling him to go and find shelter, but his body screamed at him to stay where he was.

Footsteps were heard coming towards him before they suddenly stopped. He glanced up to see a young woman standing a few feet from him, her lips parted in shock. Ash almost took a double-take at seeing someone else who had the same hair color and eyes as him which were wide in shock. Thunder rumbled again which snapped the woman out of her stupor as she hurried over to Ash, kneeling in front of him and Ash noticed her eyes were a lighter shade of green than his. “Are you ok, sweetie?”

_Of course, I’m not ok,_ Ash snapped but he didn’t have the energy to say it out loud. He felt something wrap around him only to realize it was the woman’s coat. “Is it ok if I touch you?” she asked, hands hovering over him as she waited for his ok. It startled Ash for he never had anyone ask him before. Everyone always took from him, not caring what he thought or said. As he stared at this stranger, he didn’t sense anything that she would harm him. He nodded and the woman moved to place an arm around his shoulders. “I’m going to help you up and I will have to move my arm to your waist. Is that ok?” He nodded again and the woman moved her other arm across his stomach to his waist before slowly helping him up. “Do you have a place to stay? Anyone who’s looking for you?” Ash stilled at her words, not wanting to tell her where he was currently living. After hearing his explanation, she might decide to just leave him here or, even worse, decide to have a turn.

The woman stared at the young man while waiting for an answer. When she noticed how tense he became, she took in his torn and tattered clothes before noticing the blood between his legs. She connected the dots and her heart went out to this boy. By his silence, she knew he didn’t have anyone and who knows how long he’s been living like this. However, she was not going to let him stay out here where someone else could take advantage of him. “Let’s go to my place,” she offered. “You can get cleaned up along with fresh clothes and rest. I promise I won’t hurt,” she added after noticing the panic starting to overcome Ash’s features. “You’ll be safe with me.”

He nodded and the woman smiled gently before starting to lead him out of the alleyway, holding him upright as they walked. They felt some droplets a few moments later and Ash heard the woman curse as they walked. She picked up her pace slightly as she wanted to get back to her place before it started raining. They turned a corner and she gave out a sigh of relief as she saw her studio up ahead. “We’re almost there,” she reassured. “Just a little bit more.” They walked a few steps more before they stopped and the woman grabbed for her keys and unlocked the door, letting Ash go in first before following. Right as the woman closed the door, it started to pour. “Perfect timing,” she mumbled as she locked the door.

Ash glanced around the place, taking in the bronze walls with golden designs wrapped around them. He saw pictures of various dancers, men and women, in different dance positions. A few chairs and couches were set up in the hallway, all with the same deep brown upholstery. Across from the entrance was another door with a square window and Ash could see another room in there with a tan floor and lots of mirrors. A dance studio?

“My place is up these stairs,” the woman said, gesturing to the left end of the hallway with spiral stairs leading up. “Do you need some help going up?”

Ash wanted to tell her no, but the ache between his legs told him he probably wouldn’t make it up on his own. However, his stubbornness won as he slowly made his way to the stairs, grabbing hold of the railing as he started his climb. Each step was agony and there were times he had to pause on the step to catch his breath. The woman waited behind him patiently, not saying or doing anything until Ash spoke up. But Ash was determined to get up those stairs by himself, so he pressed onwards before making it up to the second landing, pressing himself against the wall. The woman passed him and walked up to a closed door, taking out another set of keys to unlock the door. She pushed it open then turned back to Ash, giving him a gentle smile. “Welcome to my apartment.” She walked in and Ash followed, taking in the apartment.

It was a lot cozier than downstairs with cream-colored walls greeting him. Paintings of different landscapes and animals lined the walls of the living area. A black L-shaped couch was pressed against the corner of the room with an oval, glass coffee table in front of it. Two cushioned chairs with a small table in-between the two were placed to his right. Off to his left, a small kitchen area with white counters and tan cabinets opened up to the living area. A small table was placed in the middle of the kitchen area. A bookshelf sat next to the entrance of the kitchen with a flat-screen TV resting on top of it. He spotted another door up ahead with the floor leading off to the left. The woman took off her shoes and placed them on a shoe rack right next to the door. “You can put your shoes there,” she stated as she walked along the carpeted floor towards the other door. She glanced back at him. “I’m going to start a bath for you so you can clean up.” She disappeared around the corner.

Ash slipped off his shoes, leaving it at the entrance as he slowly walked into the apartment, following the woman around the corner where he found three doors to the left, right, and center, the center door opened with the sound of rushing water filtering out. He stepped into the bathroom in which everything was white. The only color in the room was a baby blue shower curtain with a matching rug next to the tub. The woman stood up from beside the tub and turned to him. “Let me get you a towel and a set of clothes then I’ll leave you be.” She walked out and opened the door on the left, revealing a linen closet. She handed him a towel and washcloth before walking into the door on her right. Ash heard her rustling around in the room before coming out with a change of clothes. “These are my fiancé’s. I don’t know if the pants will fit you, but you could use the shirt as a nightshirt if you want. If you need any help, just holler for me. Name’s Larissa.” She smiled before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ash hesitated in the bathroom before taking off his torn clothes. He then stepped into the bathtub, hissing as the warm water stung his injuries. He spotted a bottle of men’s shampoo and conditioner sitting at the edge of the tub with a bar of soap. Grabbing the washcloth, he set about washing, scrubbing himself raw to get rid of the stench of the man from earlier off him. He took extra time to clean his hole as it stung with the soapy water. He rinsed through his hair then deemed himself cleaned. He dried himself off then grabbed at the clean clothes Larissa gave him. It was a gray T-shirt with a matching pair of sweatpants. Putting on the T-shirt, he saw how it reached down to his knees which made him wonder how tall Larissa’s fiancé was for the shirt to be this big. He decided against the pants and just put on his underwear. He stepped out of the bathroom and heard rustling coming from the room next to him. He stood at the entrance to see Larissa making the bed, smoothing out the sheets. She stood over and nodded before turning around, smiling upon seeing Ash. “Oh! Done already? That was quick.” She gestured to the bed. “I was just making up your bed. Thought you would want clean, fresh sheets and not ones that smell like they were stuck in a closet for months.”

Ash glanced around the room. It was pretty simple with just a twin bed, dresser, desk, and closet. He stepped back as Larissa walked out and into the bathroom. “I guess the pants were too big,” she stated as she stepped out, a handful of laundry in her arms. “Yeah, I figured as much.” She walked into another room next door to the guest room. “Of course, my fiancé is freakishly tall anyway.” She came back out and smiled. “Now, are you hungry? I was reheating leftovers I had yesterday and it’s enough for two.”

Ash nodded and Larissa made her way into the kitchen. “Just sit down and relax while I reheat it. Make yourself at home.”

Ash walked over to the couch and sat down on the cool leather. He observed her collection of books on the bookshelf, seeing a lot of classics such as Hemingway and Shakespeare, but there were some more recent series as well. He spotted a blanket lying on the couch that had an animal print of corgis all over it. On the coffee table, magazines ranging from fashion to opera to animals scattered across.

The smell of spaghetti filled the air and Ash’s stomach rumbled at the smell. Larissa came into the living room holding two plates and placed them both on the table. “Do you want anything to drink?” she asked, collecting the magazines and arranging them in a pile.

“Water’s fine,” he answered.

Larissa nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen returning a moment later with a glass of red white and a bottle of water. She then took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, placing the glass on the table before picking up her plate. Ash watched her for a moment before grabbing his plate and digging in. It was good, really good.

“Judging by you shoveling the food in your mouth, it’s good,” Larissa joked, smiling at him. “Of course, real Italian food is a _whole_ lot better than store-bought.”

Ash didn’t say anything and Larissa inwardly sighed. She knew he didn’t trust her given what she saw in the alleyway. She wanted to bring up what happened to see if she could help somehow but was afraid she’ll scare him away. The most she could do was provide him with food and a warm bed to sleep in. Maybe she’ll address him tomorrow. So, she took out her phone, checking her messages as she ate. She heard a soft ‘click’ a few moments later and glanced over at him to see his empty plate on the table. He was now curled up on the couch and he looked…nervous? And...was he trembling? She gave him her full attention and asked, “Are you cold?”

Ash shook his head, bringing his legs up and holding them to his chest. He knew what was going to happen next, but he was still sore from earlier. But from how nice she was, she might let him go tonight and request him for a different day. Of course, that could change, and she’ll try to force herself on him because that’s how it always is. No one cares about the pain he’ll go through. Everyone just takes what they want.

Larissa took in his appearance and saw he started trembling harder. Remembering the state she found him in, she realized why he was trembling and mentally smacked herself for not noticing sooner. “If you’re thinking I’m going to touch you, I’m not.” Ash turned to her, disbelief crossing his features. Larissa sighed, wondering how long this boy has been done this dark road. “I’m only offering you a place to rest.” She gestured toward the guest bedroom. “The door locks from inside so I will not be able to get in. You can leave whenever you want in the morning, but you’re not leaving in this weather.” Thunder rumbled outside to prove her point.

Ash stared at her for a moment, searching her eyes and face for any signs of deceit. She seemed honest enough and she is giving him a warm bed for the night. The past few years have been either spent in rundown hotels, on the streets, or in the old man’s mansion. But now, he won’t have to worry about anyone sneaking up on him while he’s sleeping or coming into his room in the late hours of the night like the old man sometimes did. For the first time in a while, he’ll at least know the feeling of being safe.

He nodded in understanding which made Larissa smile. She took another sip of her wine then reached over the coffee table and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. “Any requests? I think there’s a baseball game-”

“I hate baseball.”

Larissa heard the venom behind his words but didn’t press. “That’s fine. I’m not a big sports person either.” She channel-surfed as she tried to find something to watch only to land on some cooking show. Ash was then surprised when she turned the volume low and fished out her tablet from a shelf underneath the coffee table, her fingers tapping against the screen as she played some game. Ash turned his attention to the TV and watched the woman on screen mix ingredients for some dessert she was making. The two were quiet as Larissa played her game and Ash watched the TV, neither acknowledging the other. Only after the cooking show ended did Ash glance over at Larissa who was still immersed in her game. “You shouldn’t trust a random stranger to be in the same room as you,” he commented and was shocked to see the woman smirk and, not looking up from her game, said, “If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done so by now. However,” she glanced at him, “you don’t like you’re in any condition to fight.”

“You’d be surprised, lady.”

She hummed. “But you do have a point. I have invited you to stay at my home and eat my food and I don’t even know your name. So, tell me, mysterious stranger, what is your name?”

“It’s Ash.”

“Well, now I know one more thing about you, Ash. That makes a total of four things.”

Ash startled, staring at her with wide eyes. “Four? How-”

“You are determined to do things yourself even though you might need help doing it, you try to make yourself as small as possible when you are scared or unsure of your environment, you hate baseball, and now I know your name.” She stared at him for a moment as she assessed him. “Now that I think about it, you have a small accent in your voice. Irish perhaps?” She smiled to herself as she turned back to her game. “I guess that makes five things now.”

Ash narrowed his eyes as he observed this woman in front of him. There was no way she was just a normal lady, no one is that observant. “Who are you? Really?”

Larissa just chuckled and shook her head. “Someone you don’t want to mess with. That’s all you need to know.”

Just then, her phone started ringing and Larissa glanced at it, smiling at the name on the screen. “My fiancé’s calling. Excuse me.” She stood up and answered the phone, walking away from the couch. “Hi, darling. How are you doing?” Her voice faded as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Ash glanced at the closed door before glancing over at her tablet. Checking one more time to make sure she was still on the phone; Ash moved over to her spot and grabbed the device. The screen was still open to the game she was playing which was some color by number app. He opened her browser and typed in her name along with opera based on the magazine from earlier. The search came up with a ‘Larissa Winters’ along with thousands of articles about her. He clicked on the first one, which was dated four months ago, and started reading:

_Larissa Winters came back into the spotlight with her incredible performance in_ La Traviata _. Her role as Violetta Valery was breathtaking and the emotions she displayed were a true passion. Not a single eye in The Met was dry. Everyone had tears in their eyes when they left. Whether it was from the tragic ending or Winters’s amazing voice, maybe even both, this was one of her best performances yet. I know I look forward to hearing more of her angelic voice in the years to come. Welcome back to New York, Larissa Winters._

Ash finished reading the brief review of the opera before clicking on another website about her life. He skimmed through it, reading about how she started voice lessons at nine. Her voice instructors were amazed by her angelic singing that she landed lead roles in her school musicals as well as some local theaters. She then went to the Manhattan School of Music to study music and opera theater before getting her Master’s in Vocal Arts at The Juilliard School. She has performed in many operas and musicals in various leading roles along, but she is well-known performing as Mercedes in _The Count of Monte Cristo_. She traveled the world for years, performing in different cities, before taking a break after a performance in Russia where she met her fiancé-

“Find anything interesting?”

Ash quickly glanced up to find Larissa standing a few feet from him with a knowing smirk on her face. He wondered how she crept on him without him knowing. He was very aware of his surroundings and could usually tell if someone was sneaking up on him. While he sat on the couch, the tablet still in his hands as he tried to think of what to say, Larissa only held out her hand and arched an eyebrow. He slumped and handed the tablet back to her who glanced at it and chuckled. “If you want to know more about me, you could have just asked.” She locked her tablet and put it back on the table then grabbed her glass and sat back down, this time a little bit closer to Ash. There was a good foot of space between them still, but she gave Ash the choice if he wanted to close the space or not.

“Your fiancé lives in Russia?”

“That’s right. He’s a businessman there, CEO of a few companies but he just called to say he’s coming up to visit. He should arrive in the late afternoon so I’m going to the airport tomorrow to meet him then we’re going to our home in Little Italy.”

“What’s this place then?”

“My apartment before I met my fiancé. I bought it from a sweet old lady who couldn’t afford to keep the place open anymore. I use the dance room to offer a warm place to stay for a night if the weather is terrible. It’s mostly street kids and gang members and they all know, if they want to stay, there is no violence allowed.”

Ash was quiet for a moment as he processed this information. He remembered hearing from other guys that there was a woman who was letting some kids stay in her place for free on certain nights. They say it was open to all street kids and the only rule was no one fought with each other. His closest friend, Alex, said that the woman was very nice and acted motherly to anyone who entered her room, making sure they all had hot food, warm blankets, and decent clothing. She was the ‘mom’ of the streets. Wait…

“You’re the Mom?!”

Larissa spat the mouthful of wine she had back into her glass, wiping her mouth as she turned to Ash with wide eyes. “I’m what now?”

“All I hear from the guys is a motherly figure who takes in street kids and gang members into her home, calling her the ‘mom of the streets.’ That’s you, isn’t it?”

“That’s what they’re calling me?” Larissa chuckled then shook her head. “Figures. But yes, I am.” She got up and headed into the kitchen. “Does that make you feel less nervous around me?”

“No.” Larissa turned to him with a questioning gaze. “It makes me wonder how you keep sane with all those moody teens.” She laughed as she walked into the kitchen. “Years and years of practice,” she called out.

Ash chuckled and Larissa came back into the living room. “Now, mister, I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Really?”

“The ‘mom of the streets’ says so.”

Ash let out another chuckle which made the young woman smile. She got him to laugh and that was progress. He got up from the couch and walked into the guest bedroom as Larissa stood in the doorway, observing Ash walk over to sit on his bed. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m good.”

Larissa nodded as she reached out to grasp the door handle. “Remember, you can help yourself to anything in the apartment. You can lock the door if you wish and you can come to get me if you need anything. I’ll be right next door. Goodnight.” She smiled as she closed the door behind her. Ash stared at the door for a moment and he considered locking the door but decided not to. He trusted her not to do anything to him in his sleep, especially after hearing she looked after other street kids. With that in mind, he buried himself under the covers of the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Larissa part ways the morning after. Ash learns more about 'the Mom of the Streets' and Larissa tells her concerns to her aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't come up with a better title for this chapter.

Ash woke up the next day feeling a bit disorientated about where he was. It’d been a while since he had a peaceful night, but even on those nights he always dreaded the day. He didn’t feel that today. He swung his legs over the bed and walked towards the door, a faint smell of waffles greeting him that got stronger when he opened the door.

Larissa hummed in the kitchen as she waited for the waffle iron to be done. The TV was playing softly in the background and Ash saw it was showing the weather for the week. Larissa turned and spotted Ash, smiling in greeting “Good morning! Sleep well?” Ash nodded and she smiled brighter. “That’s good. You hungry?” She walked over to the fridge and opened it. “I’m making waffles.”

“Yeah,” Ash answered as he walked up to the table. He watched as Larissa took out containers of blueberries and strawberries and set them on the table along with syrup and cool whip. She walked about the kitchen with a skip in her step. She did say her fiancé was coming in today so that’s probably why she’s in a good mood.

“Juice?” She asked, holding out a carton of orange juice, pouring two glasses at his nod. The waffle iron dinged, and Larisa gently peeled the waffle off the machine and onto a plate then handed it to Ash. “Eat up. Feel free to put anything on it.” She gestured to the fruit, syrup, and cool whip.

Ash stared at the options before him then settled to just eating it plain. As he ate, he glanced at the TV to watch the news which was talking about a shooting that happened on the west side of Manhattan last night, resulting in three deaths of young men. He heard Larissa sigh and turned to her, seeing her frown. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath before turning back to the waffle iron. She sat down a few moments later with her waffle. “So, Ash, do you need anything from me?” She asked as she placed the fruit on top.

Ash was quiet for a moment, staring down at his half-eaten waffle. He didn’t know if he should ask this nice lady for help. Who knows if she’ll change her mind and want sex from him in return? There have been people like that before, acting all nice and then taking advantage of him when he was vulnerable. He didn’t want to accumulate a debt that had to be paid back. He’s learned that the hard way over the years.

Larissa smiled sadly at him, knowing he wasn’t going to ask for help. He wasn’t trusting in people anymore, especially with this life that was forced upon him. She knew that before she could anything to help, she needed to build his trust in her. The most she could do was offer a place to rest. “Just so you know, Ash, my door is always open if you need anything. Even if you don’t want to come back up here, the ballet studio will be open for you. There are blankets stored in there that you can sleep there if you want.”

Ash nodded in understanding, taking another bite of his waffle. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast, half-listening to the TV playing in the background. Ash finished his breakfast and pushed his plate away from him before eyeing the fruit in the middle. After a few minutes of debating whether or not he wanted it, he reached across the table to grab a few strawberries and a handful of blueberries. Larissa then stood up with her empty plate and grabbed Ash’s, carrying it over to the sink to wash them.

“I have clean clothes that I keep in the studio,” she stated as she washed the dishes. “I usually keep a stock of clothes downstairs in case someone needs it. If you would like to go down and look, you can.” She craned her neck to look at him, assessing his physic. “I’m sure there’s something down there that will fit you.” She turned back to the sink and placed the now clean dishes in the drying rink then dried her hands. “Now, I’m going to get ready for the day. You can go downstairs if you want to look. Door’s unlocked.” She smiled then headed into her bedroom, closing her door.

Ash finished eating the fruit then got up and headed for the studio. He was cautious walking by the windows, checking them out to see if anyone was out there waiting for him. He always had to be looking out for any sick fucks that waited around the corner to grab him and drag him off. It was mostly that fat man Marvin that would come to ‘collect’ him for the night when someone required his ‘services.’ He knew he couldn’t stay here long for Marvin would come looking for him and he couldn’t let Larissa get in trouble for it. He needed to grab new clothes and get out of here.

He walked into the studio and glanced around it. High windows lined just below the ceiling, letting in some natural light. Mirrors were lined along the wall across from him which had some graffiti on them along with the walls on either side of him. Tumbling mats were placed all over the floor and each one had a pile of blankets on top. A table was set up in the middle and Ash wondered what that was used for. He glanced over to the right and saw a few boxes in the corner and walked over to it, seeing the clothes Larissa had talked about. He searched through them, finding a pair of jeans along with a white T-shirt. He tried them on, nodding to himself when the clothes fit him. He headed back out into the entranceway and spotted Larissa coming down the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt and a cream blouse with black, open-toed heels, and her hair was braided down her back. She smiled when she stepped off the final step and walked over towards him. “I’m glad you were able to find clothes that fit.”

“Yeah. I left your fiancé’s shirt in there.”

Larissa waved him off. “That’s all right. I’ll deal with it when I get back. Now, do you need a lift anywhere? Or would you like to stay here?” She silently wished he would say he would want to stay so she can help but wasn’t going to push it.

“How close are we to downtown?”

“Not far. About a…twenty-minute walk, I’d say. Is there a specific place you want to go?” 

Ash shook his head. “I usually meet up with a few guys.”

Larissa nodded. “Well, I guess we better start walking.” She headed out the door with Ash right behind. She locked the door behind her and the two started walking down the sidewalk. Ash kept on glancing around as they walked, feeling a bit on edge walking around with Larissa. They might see her and decided to try and go after her too. “You don’t have to walk with me,” he said, trying to get her to go away. “I’ll be fine.”

“Until we get to where I’m going, you’re stuck with me.”

“And where’s that?”

“Starbucks.” She smirked at him. “I need my Frappuccino.”

“Of course, you do,” Ash muttered which earned him an elbow in the side. “Ow.”

“Baby.” The two smirked at each other as they continued on their way. They soon got into a more populated area and Ash spotted the Starbucks a few feet ahead. Larissa stopped where she was and turned to Ash, a small smile on her face. “I guess this is where we part ways.” 

Ash nodded. Larissa dug into her purse and took out a pad of paper and a pen, writing something down before handing it to Ash. He looked down at it to see a phone number on it. “If you need anything, and I mean anything, you give me a call. My studio will open for anyone tomorrow night so if you need a place to stay, you are more than welcome.”

Ash was quiet for a moment before he said, “Thank you…for last night.”

Larissa smiled. “Anytime, dear.” She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Just know, Ash,” she stared at him in the eyes, her smile fading as she fixed him with a more serious look, “you don’t have to be afraid to ask for help if you need it.”

Ash let out a dry laugh, pushing her hand off his shoulder. “How can I ask when no one wants to listen?” He then turned and walked across the street, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Larissa let out a sad sigh as she walked into the Starbucks, ordering herself a chocolate Frappuccino and black coffee for her fiancé, knowing he was going to need it after his flight. She kept on thinking about Ash and it put a damper on her mood at his last words to her. She wondered how many times Ash has gone to someone, asking for help, but they just ignore him or brush him aside. It irked her how self-centered some people could be by flat-out ignoring a child who is in need. It’s one of the reasons why she bought the studio in the first place, to help kids on the streets. She knew she couldn’t help all of them, but if she could offer them shelter for the night and a plate of warm food, then that’s what she’ll do.

Grabbing her finished drinks, she thanked the barista before stepping out to the busy city. She took a sip of her Frappuccino and hummed at the delicious chocolate beverage. A car then pulled up in front of her and a middle-aged man stepped out, nodding his head to her in greeting. Larissa smiled and walked over as the man opened the backseat for her and she got in, placing her drinks in the cupholder. The man got into the driver’s seat and drove off. “How are you today, Tony?”

“I am well, Miss Musolino. I just found out my wife is pregnant with our first child.”

“Congratulations!”

Tony smiled. “Thank you, Miss, we’re both excited. Has Mr. Makarov messaged you when he’ll arrive?”

“Last I checked, he said around one.” Larissa pulled out her phone to check the messages her and her fiancé had last night after Ash went to bed. “It’s almost noon so we should probably head to the airport now since traffic will be picking up soon.”

“Yes, Miss, and your uncle wanted me to inform you that you and Mr. Makarov are to meet him for dinner tonight at the Villa.”

Larissa let out a frustrated sigh. Her uncle had been known to letting her know at the last minute if there was a meeting she was supposed to attend and sometimes, the two would get into a heated argument when she couldn’t go because she had other plans. Her aunt would then come in and calm the two down. Despite that, he was a caring uncle, and Larissa felt to be in his debt after he took her in when her mother abandoned her. Who knows what would have happened if her aunt didn’t step in to help her out?

“Miss?”

Larissa shook her head, clearing her thoughts to focus on Tony. “Sorry, Tony, I spaced out there. Yes, Dmitri and I will be there.”

*******

Ash walked along the streets, his fingers tracing the edges of the paper Larissa had given him. He was tempted to throw it away after she had given it to him, but something told him this would help him in the future. Besides, she didn’t want anything from him after they parted ways, only saying that her apartment would be open for him whenever he needed it. At least he knew a place to stay that was safe.

As he walked further downtown, he spotted some other street kids hanging out in front of a building and he recognized Alex in the mix. Alex spotted Ash walking over and nodded to him. “Hey, man,” he greeted then took a good look at Ash. “You look like you slept well.”

Ash nodded. “Yeah. I met the Mom of the Streets last night and stayed with her.”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows before they rose in realization. “Rissa’s back in town?!”

The other kids grew quiet as they turned to the two, most were happy at this news. “Did she say if her place was going to be open?” one of them asked Ash.

“Tomorrow night, she told me.”

A cheer went through the group and then, all the boys were talking about what Larissa would be offering for dinner and whatnot. Ash just stared at the group, amazed how one woman could lift the spirits of street kids. He turned to Alex as questions ran through his mind. “Rissa?” Out of all the questions, that was the first one that came out. _Nice job, Ash._

“One of the younger kids over in Jason’s gang called her that and the nickname stuck. She likes that better than ‘Mom of the Streets.’”

Ash smirked. “Probably makes her feel old.”

Alex chuckled. “But I’m surprised you only met her now. I’ve told you about her many times. Why go now?”

The smirk disappeared from Ash’s face as he thought about it. Most knew about his ugly lifestyle, but not the details behind it. They especially didn’t need to know about the aftermath of what happened. “Larissa found me and invited me over,” Ash explained.

Alex nodded then glanced over at the boys talking. “She’s helped a lot of us ever since she started her thing. She convinced some of us to go back to school and everything. I heard that Tiny is going to graduate from high school and got a full ride to a college.”

Ash’s eyebrows shot up. “Tiny is in school?!” Tiny was a very tough looking gangster and, despite his name, he was not small in any means. He's the toughest gang member out there, and he would always talk about how school was overrated and everything. To hear that he did a complete one-eighty and is now in school, it didn’t seem possible. Larissa must have really convinced Tiny to go back.

“Yeah. Even helped him with his homework when he would go to her place. Helps a lot of the guys who are in school with their homework.” Alex shrugged. “Of course, most ignore her advice but still take up on the free food and shelter.”

Ash nodded as he glanced back at the boys who were still talking about Larissa. That woman was still a mystery to him but if these street kids have been getting better, or as better as they can be, because of this woman, then she wasn’t as bad as he thought. The paper she gave him sat heavy in his pocket and he reached in to grasp it in his hand. Maybe it would be better to hold onto this.

*******

Larissa finished touching up her make-up then gave herself a once over. Nodding to herself, she reached into her jewelry box to grab a pair of earrings, putting them on when a knock sounded at the door. “Come in.”

The door opened and an older woman walked in, her emerald eyes lighting up as she smiled at Larissa. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a high bun, not a strand was out of place. She walked up to stand behind her and then picked up the brush from the vanity and started brushing her hair.

“Something you need, Aunt Vanessa?” Larissa asked, meeting her aunt’s eyes through the mirror.

“Can’t I check on my favorite niece?” Vanessa asked, a smirk on her face.

“I’m your only niece, Vanessa.”

“Which is such a shame. You would think my sister would keep in touch after she decided to leave.”

Larissa scoffed as she opened a side compartment of her jewelry box, revealing different styles of necklaces. “I don’t know why you think that Vanessa when she left me after I was born.”

Vanessa stilled her movements then placed a hand on Larissa’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Larissa sighed then reached up and grabbed her aunt’s hand. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“I know you’re still hurt about…her, but she is still your mother, my sister.”

Larissa nodded, her hands fiddling with the necklaces. She was quiet as her aunt twisted her hair up in a chiffon style, using a jeweled barrette to hold it together. Vanessa smoothed her hair back then glanced over at the necklaces, reaching out to grab a diamond necklace. “I think this one will match your outfit. Simple yet elegant.” She then put it on, smiling at her work as she laid her hands on her niece’s shoulders. “There. My beautiful niece.”

Larissa smiled but Vanessa could tell it didn’t reach her eyes. “You usually don’t let her bother you so much.”

“I know, but it’s…” Larissa was quiet, thinking it over in her head. It had to be a coincidence about Ash…right? Yes, she noticed they looked similar, but it could be his mother was someone else, and not that they shared-

“Larissa?”

She turned in her seat to meet her aunt’s eyes. “When was the last time you spoke to…her?”

Vanessa gave her a questioning look but answered, “About thirteen years ago, she called saying she was never coming back and then hung up before I could say anything. Haven’t heard from her since.”

Larissa nodded. “Is there a way to look up her history? Find out what she’s been up to?”

“Now I’m curious. You’ve never once asked about her life and now you’ve sparked in interest in it. What caused this?”

“It’s more based on a hunch but…I think she might have had another child.”

Vanessa sucked in a breath, stilling at her niece’s words. “Why do you say this?”

“I met a boy yesterday who looks a lot like me. I thought it to be a coincidence but…my gut is telling me it isn’t, that we’re related.”

“I see.” The two fell into silence as they processed this new information. The more Vanessa thought over Larissa’s explanation, the more she thought of it to be true. But there was one thing that didn’t make sense to her. “Why do you want to know if you and this boy might be related?”

Larissa looked away from her aunt and clenched her fists. “He’s…he’s not in a good place and…and I want to help him get out of it.”

Vanessa smiled. Her niece always had a kind heart, looking out for all those who weren’t as fortunate. Larissa knew she couldn’t help everyone, especially those who were caught in the ugly side-business of mafias, but if this boy could be family, then that would be something different. She walked up to Larissa and gently grabbed her niece’s chin, turning it to face her. “I’ll see what I can do. It may help if you can get me a picture of this boy.”

Larissa smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Aunt Vanessa.”

“No problem, dear.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Now, we should head down. Lord knows your uncle does not like to be late, even if it’s as simple as having dinner.”

Larissa chuckled and stood up, grabbing her shawl then following her aunt out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like leaving little breadcrumbs for my readers to try and guess a character's backstory before it is revealed. I can't give away all the facts ;)  
> Going forward, updates will be every two weeks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Shopping, Dinner, and Trusting (Or Starting To)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larissa and her fiancé shop and shamelessly flirt. Ash ponders about Larissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the kudos/comments I've gotten the first two chapters! I really didn't think people would like this story. Enjoy this chapter!

Larissa stood in the aisle of the grocery store, staring at the different spices in front of her. She was stuck between beef stew or sloppy joes for dinner tonight. Both were hearty and messy, but she didn’t know which she was leaning towards. She would need to decide soon so she can hurry back to her studio to start making enough for an army.

_Maybe I’ll make beef stew,_ Larissa thought, reaching out to grab some onion powder. _I’m sure that will be enough for tonight._ She added it to her cart then walked down the aisle to see her fiancé looing at some Betty Crocker cake mix. “What are you doing?” she asked, a smirk on her face.

“Your aunt likes Red Velvet, correct?”

“Yes, but not in cake form. She prefers Red Velvet cupcakes.”

Her fiancé raised an eyebrow at this. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

Larissa chuckled as she linked arms with him, leading him away. “How is it that we’ve been together for five years and you still don’t know the difference between cakes and cupcakes?”

“I know the difference! I just don’t understand how your aunt likes Red Velvet cupcakes but not an actual cake.”

“Don’t worry,” she patted his arm then gave him a reassuring smile. “My uncle doesn’t understand that either.”

“Glad I’m not the only one.”

“But I’m curious. Were you planning on making dessert for my aunt, Dmitri?”

Dmitri smirked. “You caught me. I thought of making dessert for our dinner this weekend and I want to be in your relatives’ good graces.”

Larissa smiled, her fiancé was too good for her sometimes. She leaned her head against his arm. “You don’t have to do that. My aunt loves you already as does my uncle…in his own way.”

“Never hurts to suck up to them.” He dropped a kiss on top of her head. “Especially since you’ll be my wife pretty soon.”

Larissa glanced up at him, staring into his deep amber eyes. “I can’t wait.”

“Me either.” He bent down and caught her lips in his, gently pulling on her bottom lip. Larissa giggled as she felt his hand move down to her butt and she caught his wrist, pulling it back to her waist. “Dmitri, we’re in public,” she whispered against his lips. He kissed her again then whispered in her ear, “I believe you told me something different last night.”

Larissa nudged him away, her face bright red as she walked away, hearing Dmitri’s chuckles as he ran towards her. “Come on, baby~” He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. “You know I was joking.”

Larissa huffed then craned her neck to look up at him. “You’re lucky I love you.” She eyed him. “And that you’re too tall for me to smack you upside the head.”

He smirked. “Well, look at that, I guess being tall evades me from punishment from my beautiful fiancé.”

“Careful, Dmitri.” An evil smirk spread across her face. “Just because you’re too tall to hit, doesn’t mean I can’t use ways to get back at you.” She pressed herself up against him, slowly trailing her hand down his chest and watching as his smirk vanished. His adam's apple bobbed and she smirked as she leaned in. “More…enticing ways.”

His eyes darkened as he felt her hand lower towards the button of his dress pants. “Do your worst, woman.”

Larissa smiled sweetly as she leaned in, her lips ghosting over his. “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll find out…” She then pulled away and winked. “Later.” She turned around and continued walking down the aisle, chuckling softly to herself. As she turned into another aisle, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a low growl in her ear. “You little minx.”

“I try. Now, stop distracting me so I can get everything I need for tonight so I can go back and start dinner.”

Dmitri let her go and the two walked side-by-side, inspecting the shelves for what Larissa needed. “You still doing these dinners for the kids?”

Larissa nodded as she added a few bags of noodles to her cart. “I’m hoping someone will pick it up when I can’t be here for months at a time. I have heard there’s a restaurant in Chinatown giving out leftovers to their boys, but I don’t think they’ll accept anyone outside of their gang. Maybe I’ll stop by one day and see.”

“I don’t know. The boys over in Chinatown are very particular when it comes to outsiders.”

“I can be very persuasive when I want to be,” Larissa smirked at him, but it disappeared when she saw Dmitri’s concerned gaze. She mentally sighed as she sensed a worried speech coming. “I’ll be fine. No one knows who I am.”

“Most know you’re an opera singer.”

“Yeah, maybe the upper and middle class.” She gave him a look. “I hardly believe there is anyone that lives on the streets who knows who I am.” She turned away as she walked down the aisle, searching them for what she needed. “Besides, I’ve been doing this for three years now and I haven’t gotten anyone coming after me. I’m doing this in neutral territory so it’s not upsetting any of the gangs. And I’ll only go there to talk to the owners just to see if they could do anything. If not, oh well.” She glanced back at him. “I’m not going to force them into anything if they don’t feel comfortable.”

Dmitri stared at her before letting out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest. “I’m sorry. I know I get paranoid over you, especially when I’m not there to help you. But…I just don’t want you going to an area where I don’t have control. I can’t protect you.”

“I can take care of myself.” She craned her neck and kissed the side of his neck. “How about this? I’ll bring someone with me to Chinatown if I go, so I’m not alone.” 

Dmitri let out a soft sigh. “I would appreciate it.” He heard her clear her throat and he glanced down, noticing the pointed look Larissa gave him. “And I won’t send anyone to follow you.” Larissa only arched an eyebrow at his response, and he sighed, raising his right hand. “I swear on my mother’s life that I won’t send anyone to follow you.”

Larissa stared into his eyes for a few moments before a smile spread across her face. “Good. Now I know you won’t break your promise because your mother will have your head if you do.”

“I still don’t understand how you got my mother to side with you,” Dmitri chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Just be happy we get along, Darling.” Larissa titled his head to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Dmitri hummed against her lips then pressed his lips against her forehead. “Now, stop distracting me and help me finish grocery shopping.”

“Yes, dear.”

*******

Ash stared at the studio across the street from his spot in the alleyway. He still didn’t know if coming back here was a good idea or not, but the free food was too tempting to pass up. Besides, he was early enough that Dino wouldn’t send out Marvin to find him. He could stop in, get his fill, and then leave. No one would ever know that he was there. Checking his surroundings once more, he crossed the street and walked into the studio. Right away, he could smell the strong scent of stew and his stomach started grumbling. He followed the scent into the dance room and saw that it was different then when he was last here.

The tumbling mats were scattered across the floor with an inch gap between them for walking, and each mat had a pile of blankets resting on top. In the middle of the room, there was a table with a stack of bowls, silverware, and a pot in the middle which Ash assumed was the stew, based on the smell coming from it. At the end of the table, there was a bin and he wondered if drinks were in there. He heard faint humming and turned to his right where he spotted Larissa standing next to the bins of clothes. She had a big plastic bag hanging off her arm and she pulled out an article of clothing, checked the size, then threw it into the correct bin. Sensing someone watching her, she glanced up and a smile spread across her face upon seeing Ash. “Hello again, Ash!” she greeted, placing the bag on the floor then pulled out her phone, her eyes widening at the time. “Wow, it’s already five!” Putting her phone back in her pocket, she walked over towards him. “It’s going to be busy here soon. Hungry?” She stood behind the table, lifting the lid of the pot and Ash’s mouth started watering at the smell of beef, potatoes, and carrots. He could barely contain his excitement as Larissa grabbed a bowl and filled it up before handing it to him along with a spoon. She then gestured to the bin. “Feel free to take a drink as well. I got water, juice, and milk. You can sit wherever you like. After you eat, feel free to look through the bins for any clothing items you need. Bathrooms are down the hall and to your left. Don’t be scared to ask me for anything, ok?”

He nodded, offering her a small smile in thanks. He reached into the bin and grabbed a water bottle before heading off into the corner closest to the door so he can slip out when he was done. Getting comfortable, he took a bite of the stew and his mouth exploded in a variety of different tastes. The beef practically melted in his mouth with the potatoes and carrots completing each other. A variety of spices was hidden in the stew itself and it was hard to tell what they were for they were blended well. He shoveled more of the stew into his mouth, relishing in the taste.

Ash then froze when he heard voices echoing in the studio and glanced over to the doors, his body tensing as he waited. A group of pre-teens walked into the studio, all talking amongst themselves. Larissa greeted them warmly serving each of them a full bowl of stew. Ash watched as she conversed with each of them, making sure she gave all of them her full attention and that they all got equal time with her. He noticed how the boys were lax with her, and one gave her a big hug. The group then departed to an area right next to the table so they could still talk with her while they ate. Larissa listened to whatever story they were telling her, nodding along to the explanation. He saw more teens come in and Larissa ended her conversation with the first group before attending to the newcomers. He was amazed at how calm and at ease Larissa was and that her presence put these people at ease. There were guys from different gangs hanging out here and they weren’t going at each other’s throats!

But Ash was still on edge, eyeing all the people in the studio that had come in. Thankfully, none of them sat near him but that could be he gave anyone a glare that looked at him. Larissa stayed at her spot at the table to keep watch at the door, but she kept her eyes on everyone, making sure no one was causing trouble. She met Ash’s gaze and smiled at him before her attention was diverted to the front when two teens walked in. Ash turned back to his bowl, not paying any mind to anyone as he ate. He needed to finish quickly to get out of here soon. The sooner he left, the better of a chance Dino will not find this place. He drowned his water as he finished the last of his meal. Glancing over to the clothing bins, he saw some people over there riffling through them. He decided not to look through the clothes; they’ll get ruined anyway.

“Did you enjoy your meal?”

Ash quickly turned around and found Larissa standing beside him. She looked into the bowl and was shocked to see the bowl almost clean. Most usually leave the remaining stew or some veggies but Ash’s bowl was licked clean. She eyed him, not realizing the first time they met that he was skinny, well, not that skinny but he was lean. Out of everyone here, he looked the most delicate. “Would you like seconds?”

Ash shook his head. “I’m good…thanks.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Larissa reached a hand out but thought against it, letting it fall to her side. She knelt beside him and gave him a knowing look. “You’re not staying, are you.”

Ash looked away which told Larissa his answer. She was quiet while she was screaming in her mind. It was more out of frustration at the world and towards anybody who brushed Ash aside when he called for help. She let out a soft sigh to calm herself down before saying, “The door is open all night. If you need to come back to sleep, you are more than welcomed.” She lowered her voice, “I’ll even unlock my apartment if you don’t feel comfortable sleeping in here. The guest bedroom is yours to take.”

Ash was silent as he considered the offer then asked, “Won’t your fiancé be there?”

“Not tonight. I usually kick him away when I have these nights for some kids get intimidated by him.” She smirked. “Like I said, he’s freakishly tall.”

Ash snickered then grew quiet. Larissa stood up, grabbing the empty bowl, and was about to walk away when Ash spoke up. “You won’t mind if I go into your apartment?”

Larissa glanced back and gave him a reassuring smile. “I don’t mind, I trust you.” Ash stared at her with wide eyes as she walked away. How could she trust him? It’s only been a day and he’s never done anything to gain her trust. Hell, he doesn’t even trust her yet! But yet…she’s so nice and kind and…acts like a mom. Ash shook his head as he stood up and headed out of the studio. 

Larissa watched him go, her smile fading as she took out her phone. Opening her gallery, she looked at the picture she took of Ash. He looked so small sitting in the corner, his body tensed as he looked straight ahead, probably surveying everyone in here. She sent the picture to her aunt.

**L: Can you get what I asked for based on this picture?**

**Aunt V: Wow!😮He does look similar to you!**

**L: You didn't answer my question.😑**

**Aunt V: How soon do you need it?**

**L: As soon as you can get it.**

**Aunt V: I’ll have it tomorrow afternoon.**

**L: Thank you!🥰**

**Aunt V:** **👍**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's slow, but I promise it will start to pick up next chapter. See you in 2 weeks!


	4. Nightmares, Reassurances, and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds comfort in Larissa while Larissa learns info on Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said in the last chapter that this chapter is going to get interesting? Yeah...I might have lied about that. I promise that this story will start to pick up soon, just hang in there. Instead, I give you a chapter in which Ash finds comfort that we all wish could give him.
> 
> Warning: mentions/acts of rape in the first paragraph of the chapter.

Ash gripped the sheets as the man above him thrust into him and tried hard not to gag at the overwhelming stench of alcohol and cigarettes wafting from him. The man’s fingers dug into his waist that he knew the bruises would last for weeks. Ash turned his head away as the man sucked and bit at his neck while muttering filthy promises against his skin. The man thrust into him a few more times before stilling, a satisfied sigh leaving his mouth. Ash swallowed the bile building in his mouth as the man grabbed his chin and turned his head to face his rapist. “Thanks for the fun time, sweetheart,” he pressed his lips against Ash’s, making the young boy gag when he could _taste_ the cigarettes from this man. “I may have to have you for more than one night.” He snickered as he got up and dressed before leaving the room.

Ash laid on the soiled sheets, staring up at the ceiling. He tried not to focus on the pain spreading throughout his body, but it was hard to do so. He pushed himself to sit up then swung his legs over the bed, steadying himself before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower to as hot as it could be then stepped in, letting the water wash everything off. He tried hard not to think about it as he cleaned himself, but he couldn’t stop himself from wincing when rubbing the cloth over his abused skin. He scrubbed harder as a result to the point where his skin turned red both from the harsh scrubbing and the scalding hot water.

After a few minutes, Ash stepped out of the shower and back into his clothes. He knew he had to find a place to crash for the night when Larissa’s words floated into his mind. She did say he could stay at her place and that he didn’t have to sleep in the studio if he didn’t want to. But, he was worried Dino’s men would find her out and get rid of her. The old man didn’t like it if someone became too attached to him, and he’s been favoring him as opposed to the other boys trapped here. He would be safe, though, in her place…he would just have to be careful.

*******

Ash made it to Larissa’s place with no one following him which he was silently happy about. He was starting to get better at checking his surroundings and listening in for people that were following. He walked into the studio and briefly glanced into the hall. Most of the people in there were asleep but there were a few that were huddled together, talking amongst each other. The table no longer had any dishes or food on it which in turn made Ash wonder where Larissa was. He didn’t see her in there, but she could be sleeping further away from his view. Speaking of sleep, he really needed to get to bed.

He silently made his way towards the stairs and made his way up, being careful not to make too much noise. He walked up to the apartment and turned the knob, finding it unlocked as Larissa had said then stepped inside and carefully shut the door. With him safely in the apartment, Ash let out a sigh and leaned against the door. He was safe, no one would get to him. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the guest bedroom but paused in the doorway at what he saw.

On the bed, a folded pile of pajamas along with a stuffed corgi laid upon it. He was surprised by this and when he walked up to the items to pick them up, the clothes smelled freshly washed and the corgi had a faint scent of lavender coming from it. Grateful for the clothes, he quickly changed into them then got into the bed. He glanced at the stuffed corgi and had an internal debate about snuggling with a stuffed animal, but since no one was around, he grabbed it and held it in his arms. He breathed in the lavender and felt himself calm down until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*******

Larissa quietly made her way up the stairs, trying not to disturb anyone still sleeping in the room. It was around five in the morning and she wanted to get the food she had stored in her kitchen for breakfast. She didn’t make a big deal out of breakfast as she did for dinner, usually laying out a couple of bowls of fruit as well as small cups of yogurt. Some do skip breakfast and go about their way, but there are a few that appreciate a single banana or cup of yogurt. She knew a few that would save the food for later in the day as a snack instead. Either way, it helped so that’s all that mattered.

As she stepped into the apartment, she heard small whimpers coming from the bedroom. She walked over and when the whimpers grew to cries, she hurried over and stopped in the doorway of the guest room, spotting Ash curled up on the bed as his body trembled. He called out for his mom, and Larissa ran to his side, kneeling by the bed. “Ash, wake up. It’s just a dream,” she said, laying a hand on his arm. That was the wrong thing to do for Ash startled awake, eyes wide with panic as he gripped Larissa’s wrist, squeezing it. Larissa didn’t move nor try to wrench her hand away, no matter how hard his grip was. Instead, she stared into his eyes and calmly said, “It’s ok, Ash. It was just a dream.” She reached out and cupped his cheek to get him to focus on her. “You’re safe here.”

Ash stared at her, breathing heavily as he got his bearings straight. He released her wrist and Larissa moved to sit beside him, her arm hovering over Ash, waiting for him to give her the ok. She was slightly startled when Ash leaned into her side which then prompted her to wrap her arms around him. She murmured reassurances to him and rubbed her hand up and down his back. Ash trembled harder in her arms and she noticed tears running down his face. She held him tighter. _How long has it been since someone held you like this?_ The two were quiet while Ash calmed down in Larissa’s arms, the only sounds being their breathing and the crickets outside. Ash then pulled away, looking down at his lap and fidgeting in his spot. Larissa gave him a soft smile as she lifted the stuffed corgi’s head. “Did you know that Mr. Snugglesworth is great at giving cuddles?”

Ash snorted as he glanced at her. “Mr. Snugglesworth?”

“I was four, and I still stand by that name.”

Ash glanced down at the stuffed animal. “He’s in good condition if you got him at four.”

“I took care of my toys, plus he comforted me during nasty storms.” Larissa stroked the corgi’s head. “My aunt would sometimes spray him with a lavender fabric spray for she said lavender could help a person destress and help them fall asleep faster.”

“It…did help me,” Ash admitted, laying a hand on the corgi. “Thanks.”

Larissa smiled then nodded. “I’m glad.” She rubbed his arm as her smile faded, a concerned look crossing her features. “How are you feeling?”

Ash shrugged. “I’m ok.”

Larissa arched an eyebrow as she got up. “Yeah, I don’t believe that one bit.” She turned to him, hands on her hips. “Listen here, mister, I have to go set up breakfast for all the kids downstairs. But when I come back, I’m going to use all my tricks and tips to help you relax.”

“You’re not going to sing a lullaby or shit like that, are you?”

Larissa flicked his forehead. “No swearing.” Before Ash could react, Larissa added, “You’re in my house, and in my house, there is no swearing. Now, you sit there, and I’ll be right back.” She moved to walk away when she felt a grip on her wrist. Glancing back, she found Ash staring up at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. “Don’t leave,” he whispered and Larissa let out a soft gasp before she schooled her features into a reassuring look, moving to give him her full attention. “I won’t be gone long, I promise. It’ll only be for a few minutes and I’ll be back, ok?” Ash stared into her eyes, searching for the truth in them. Nothing in her voice made him doubt her so he nodded, releasing her wrist. Larissa smiled before leaving the room.

Ash heard her roaming around in the kitchen before he heard the apartment door open. He expected it to close but didn’t hear the resounding click of the door being shut. Puzzled but also a bit concerned, he got off the bed and walked out of the room, peering around the corner to find the door wide open. It made him wonder if Larissa kept it open to reassure Ash she’ll be back since she would need to come to close it anyway. A small part of his mind felt a bit more relieved, knowing he wasn’t going to be left alone. But another part of his mind told him to hide, to get out of the view of the open door in case a stranger came up the stairs and took advantage of the door being open to rob the place or, even worse, take advantage of him. Before he could think any more of it, he heard footsteps sounding closer before Larissa walked through the door, freezing upon seeing Ash standing there. He thought at first she was going to yell at him, but she smiled and said, “Told ya I’d be back.” She closed and locked the door, heading into the kitchen. “Go back to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Ash walked back into the room and got into bed, pulling the corgi close to his chest. Larissa appeared in the room a few moments later with a mug and a book, pulling the desk chair over to his bed and sitting on it before holding the mug out to Ash. “Here, it should help.” He took the mug, feeling it warm up his hands. He expected it to be tea but found it to be milk instead. He glanced up at her but she just nodded her head. “Yes, it’s warm milk, but it will help you relax.” Taking her word for it, he took a small sip, and he was surprised by how good it was. He didn’t think warm milk would taste good, expecting it to be a sludgy taste, but it was more like a warm, pleasant taste, reminding him of hot chocolate but without the chocolate and not being scalding. He could feel the milk warm his insides which made him feel a bit tingly, and he took another sip, gulping down more of the milk. He finished half the glass then turned to Larissa, finding her reading the book she brought it. “What are you reading?”

“A work by Salinger. Don’t know how I feel about it so far.”

“Then why are you still reading it?”

“I don’t like leaving works unfinished. I made a commitment, and I intend to see it through.”

Ash hummed then took another sip, finishing off whatever was left. Larissa glanced up as she noticed him looking at his glass. “You done?” At his nod, she took his glass and placed it on the desk. Ash laid down on the bed, bringing the corgi closer to him. He glanced up at Larissa, having another internal debate as to whether to ask her or not. _It’s stupid._

_Just ask her! She would probably do it. She’s done so much for you already that this small task wouldn’t be that bad. Besides, you liked it when Griffin did it._

Ash blinked back tears at remembering his brother, tightening his arms around the stuffed animal. He wasn’t going to cry, not now. Before he could decide on what to do, Larissa must have sensed his internal struggle and asked, “Do you need something, Ash?”

“Um…could you…read…” Ash trailed off then shook his head, hiding his face. “Never mind, forget it.”

Larissa smiled softly. “Would you like me to read to you?”

Ash was still before he nodded his head. Larissa’s smile widened as she turned back to her book, finding where she left off. She started reading aloud the text, eyes focused on the pages as she kept her tone even and soft. Ash moved his head away from the animal and got comfortable, listening to Larissa’s voice. It was so calm and soothing that he was slowly feeling himself drift off whether that be from her voice or the warm milk, he wasn’t sure. Either way, he felt like a blanket of warmth was surrounding him, covering and protecting him. It wasn’t long before he gave in to sleep, Larissa’s voice carrying him to a place away from the club, from Dino, from everything.

Larissa trailed off when she heard Ash’s breathing even out. She closed the book then got up, pulling the covers up to the young boy’s chin. “Sweet dreams, Ash,” she muttered before placing a kiss on his head. She grabbed the empty mug and left the room, closing the door behind her. She washed out the mug then walked into her bedroom, collapsing on her bed to get a few more hours of sleep.

*******

A loud buzzing disturbed Larissa from her peaceful slumber and she fumbled around until she grabbed the source of the buzzing. Blinking away the haze of sleepiness, she glanced at the item in question to find her phone vibrating in her hand with the time of one in the afternoon glaring at her. She turned off her alarm then dropped her phone on her bed, letting out a tired groan. Those tumbling mats were not good for sleeping, but she swore to herself when she first started doing this for the kids that she wouldn’t go to her apartment to sleep and that she’ll sleep with them. She spent the majority of the night down there before leaving for her apartment around five or six in the morning. Sometimes she got ready for any early morning appointments or, if she got lucky like today, she would catch a few more hours of sleep.

Larissa stretched out on her bed then forced herself to get up, leaving her bedroom. The first thing she noticed was the guest bedroom door was opened and that Ash wasn’t there. She checked around her apartment when she found her front door was unlocked when she knew she had locked it earlier. _He must have left._ She let out a sigh before heading into her kitchen to make herself a late lunch, grabbing her tablet along the way to check her emails. Most were filled from her agent about opera houses to contact or some contacting her for a role. She may have to cut back on her performances for a while until after she marries Dmitri so she can focus on planning her wedding and Ash.

However, she spotted an email from her aunt with a file attached to it. Opening it up, she found it to be the background check on Ash. She mentally praised her aunt for getting this for her as she started reading the info listed. _Let’s see, his father is James Callenreese and brother is Griffin Callenreese. Huh, Griffin’s mother is listed here but not Ash’s._ Glancing back at the email, her aunt wrote that she was still looking into info on his mother for there were no records that she could find. Her name wasn’t even listed on his birth certificate!

“Oh, his real name is Aslan,” she muttered to herself as she glanced over it. She continued reading about Ash’s bio when she saw something that made her pause. “He got arrested when he was eight?!” She read more about how he got charged for first-degree murder before the charge was dropped a few days later. Concerned, she turned to the internet browser as she looked up the incident, reading over the news article that popped up.

**_THE MURDER CASE OF THE BLUEBEARD OF CAPE COD_ **

_After Carton Wilson, an employee of a real estate company, had been shot dead by an eight-year-old boy, the_ _local police discovered the bodies of, according to all accounts, violated and murdered teenage boys in his backyard-about 15 bodies in total. The boy who shot Wilson to_ _death had been a member of a baseball team of young boys coached by him, and it is assumed that he got sexually abused by him multiple times._

_‘I hate baseball.’_

Larissa gasped as she covered her mouth, remembering Ash telling her that on the first night they met. She knew something bad had happened for him to not like baseball, but she had no idea it was _that_. She let out a heavy sigh, leaning back against her chair. _So, he then ran away from home and got picked up to be sold for the next sick fuck to have their way with him._ She let out another sigh. She needed more information. She needed to know who it was that has Ash and how big of a ring it was. Worst case scenario, he was involved with the Corsican Mafia which may cause a headache between her uncle and the don of that mafia. Or, well, more like her uncle probably wouldn’t do anything because it would be too much of a hassle. But, maybe Dmitri could help her.

Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts and she glanced at the screen, seeing her aunt calling her. “Hi Aunt Vanessa,” she answered.

“ _Hello, my dear. Did you get the email I sent?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m looking at it now. There’s no info on his mom?”

“ _Not that I could find. It seems like his mom left him when he was just born so that’s why only the father is listed. I actually just did a background check on both the father and his half-brother. His father still lives in Cape Cod with his new wife, Jennifer, and Griffin is in the army. He joined when he was eighteen and has been in different areas of the middle east for the past four years._ ”

“Does he even know what happened to his brother?”

“ _I’m not sure, but I’m assuming not for he hasn’t come home at all since he joined._ ”

Larissa hummed, her mind running a mile a minute with this new information. If what her aunt assumed is true, she would have to get ahold of his brother to let him know everything that happened. Either way, she needed to notify his family to let them know about Ash. She wondered if his father has been looking for him. “Ok, Aunt Vanessa, thank you for letting me know. I’ll try and get a hold of both his father and brother to let them know about Ash.”

“ _Sounds good, sweetie. I’ll let you know when I find information on his mother._ ”

“Ok.” She paused before asking. “What if we find out we share the same mother? Will Uncle Leonardo do anything to help?”

She heard her aunt sigh and immediately took that as a no. “ _I wouldn’t hold your breath. You were an exception but in regards to this young man, I highly doubt your uncle would help. I think the only thing he would do would give you resources for you to help him, but not use his influence to get him out._ ”

“I figured as much. Thanks again, Aunt Vanessa. I really appreciate it.”

“ _No problem! Let me know if you need anything else! Love you!_ ”

“Love you, too.” She hung up then ran a hand through her hair. She really thought her uncle could be more persuaded to help, especially in regards to family. But Ash didn’t have any ties to this family. Hell, she didn’t even know if they have the same mother! Vanessa knew about herself because she knew her mother was pregnant but when she ran away, no one knew where she went. Either way, she was grateful for her aunt to do all of this for her. But now, it was time to call in a few favors. She searched through her contacts, pulling up the info on her good friend back in Russia. She called her up, waiting for her friend to pick up on the other end. After a few rings, a young woman answered. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Hi, Natasha. I need a favor from you and your husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you can tell who will make an appearance next chapter...😉 (Hint: look at the tags). Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to let me know if you did, or didn't, that's fine too. Don't know what I'm doing sometimes, lol.😂🤣
> 
> Also, if you want to check my updating schedule for this or future stories I plan to do, check out my Tumblr at fandomwriter31! It's also where I'll post updates regarding this story. Thanks so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Yes? No? Let me know if you want more.


End file.
